


Fat or not, Yuri will always love Yuuri

by Loneremo90



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneremo90/pseuds/Loneremo90
Summary: "Yura thinks I'm fat," Yuuri said sadly, embarrassed by his weight. "I'm fat and ugly."Yuri shot up from Yuuri's stomach and looked at the sympathetic Japanese with a frown. He didn't mean to offend his boyfriend; he was just complimenting.However, the compliment took a different approach.





	Fat or not, Yuri will always love Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> Caring!Yuri and Sensitive!Yuuri for the Yuriyuu fans ^^

If there's one thing Yuri loves about Yuuri is his stomach. He adores Yuuri's chubby stomach, enjoys poking it with his finger. It's adorable to watch Yuuri squeak in protest when Yuri does it. 

"You are gaining a few pounds, Katsudon." Yuri murmured as he presses his lips to Yuuri's bare stomach on their king size mattress. Yuri kissed Yuuri's stomach with a smile. "Your stomach is like a giant pillow."

Yuuri looked offended, frowning at the young Russian. Has he gotten bigger? From consuming fried foods such as Katsudon, his favorite food in the world?

"Yura thinks I'm fat," Yuuri said sadly, offended and embarrassed by his weight. "I'm fat and ugly."

Yuri shot up from Yuuri's stomach and looked at the sympathetic Japanese with a frown. He didn't mean to offend his boyfriend; he was just complimenting. 

However, the compliment took a different approach.

"Yuuri, I just was complimenting." Yuri declared weakly, rubbing his neck nervously. "I didn't mean to offend you. I should've kept my mouth shut."

Yuuri shook his in disagreement. "But I am gaining pounds. I can't be a figure skater looking like this." He pointed his stomach. "It's embarrassing."

"But I love your chubbiness, Katsudon," Yuri confessed shyly, blushing while averting Yuuri's brown orbs. "you look sexy."

Yuuri took Yuri's hand and kissed it tenderly. "I know you do but would you still love my stomach after I lose the weight?"

Yuri sighed lovingly, poking Yuuri's stomach with his finger once more. Fat or not, he will always love the man of his dreams.

"Baka, of course, I'll love you. I don't care if you're gaining weight or losing weight, I will always love you." Yuri cried as he leans in, kissing his Katsudon on the lips. Yuuri closed his eyes, tears in his eyelashes as he returns the kiss.


End file.
